1. Field
Embodiments of the invention provide a system and method for stabilizing implanted spinal cord stimulators implanted in the epidural space of a spinal cord of a patient.
2. Related Art
Spinal cord stimulators (“SCSs” or “stimulators”) output electrical pulses to control chronic back pain. The stimulator generally comprises an implantable pulse generator (IPG), a plurality of implanted stimulating electrodes, and conducting lead wires connecting the electrodes to the generator. The electrodes are positioned on a lead that is implanted in the epidural space of the spinal column proximate the spinal cord, and multiple leads may be implanted. The IPG is implanted subcutaneously proximate the lumbar region of the back and includes a power supply and remote controls. The electrodes commonly come in two forms—percutaneous form and paddle form. Embodiments of the invention are primarily directed to percutaneous type electrodes. The lead wires are coupled to the percutaneous leads having an array of electrodes and are fed through the spinal column and to the IPG implanted in the lumbar region. A patient can then control an amount of voltage and current exerted by the electrodes to address chronic pain or other disorders.
Percutaneous electrodes comprise a very long, thing wire (also known as a “lead wire” or “lead line”) connected to the lead(s). A plurality of leads may extend from the single wire, or multiple wires with one or more leads may be implanted in the epidural space. Because the percutaneous electrodes extend axially through the spinal column, the electrodes are susceptible to axial movement within or dislodgement from the spinal column when the patient moves. This may be undesirable if the electrodes move out of position relative to the location where the voltage should be applied.